Joker (Nolanverse)
Joker 'is the main antagonist of the film, ''The Dark Knight. ''He is an insane criminal wanting to spread anarchy and chaos as well as transform Harvey Dent into a psychopath like him and defeat Batman. He was portrayed by Heath Ledger. History Past No one knows who the Joker really is nor his origin and past. Little can be confirmed regarding his early life before he turned to a life of crime. Despite his capture by the hands of James Gordon, no traces could be found on his fingerprints, dental records or DNA Matches against the GCPD's databases. Joker said to his victims about lies of his past in order to put fear into them on how he got those scars. On Gambol, he claimed he had a drunk father who murdered Joker's mother with a razor and then used the razor to put the scars in his mouth. On Rachel Dawes, he claimed that he had a wife who got into an accident which ruined her face and they couldn't afford surgery. She said that he should smile more and not worry so much, so Joker cut a smile on his mouth to do so but she is disgusted and leaves him which led to Joker's insanity. In a report filed by the GCPD, there were three theories presented for Joker's origin and identity. The first is that he is an escaped patient from Arkham Asylum. The second is that he was a former employee of the Haley Brothers Circus which was documented to have connections with the mob. The third was that Joker was a former soldier suffering from acute PTSD, explaining the cool demeanor and familiarity with weapons as well as his devastating effectiveness in various forms of combat. Calling Card Shortly after the death Ra's al Ghul, Batman discussed with Lt. James Gordon the effect he had made on Gotham City since his appearance. Gordon then revealed that a criminal "with a taste of theatrics" recently committed a double homocide and an armed robbery, leaving behind a joker card as a calling card. Some time later, Joker would orchestrate the theft of a large shipment of ammonium nitrate from the Gotham Docks. The explosion chemical was saved for storage in the Gotham General Hospital and on two passanger ferries some time later. Bank Robbery Several months later, a group of armed robbers who were Bozo, Chuckles, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey and an unnamed Bus Driver. They infiltrated the Gotham National Bank and Joker planned for them all to be executed. Chuckles was murdered by the Bank's Manager who had a Shotgun which both Bozo and Grumpy managed to take down. After the two remaining thugs were killed, the Bus Driver and Grumpy, Bozo loaded all the money into the bus and unmasked himself, revealing himself as Joker to the down Bank Manager and then gassed him with an unidentified gas. Joker then left the manager to die and escaped with his money. Dealing with the Mob Shortly following Joker's bank robbery, Italian mob boss Sal Maroni mentioned that Joker's recent heist of Mob owned cash to his fellow associates and crime bosses at a business meeting, dismissing him as a threat and saying he was a nobody wearing a cheap purple suit and make-up. Joker eventually arrived to overhear that and commented that their plan was a bad joke. The mobsters were at first unwilling to hear his offer and Gambol, who seemed to hate him the most, ordered one of his thugs to take him out by force. Joker used a pencil to kill the thug by slamming it into his head and claimed he performed a magic trick. Joker then proposed that it was Batman's interference that resulted in idealistic leaders such as Harvey Dent rising in popularity and offered his services to kill him for half of all the money that Lau, the Chinese accountant, took away from Gotham for safe keeping. He also warned the mobsters that Lau will betray them all if he is arrested, claiming to know a squealer when he see's one. Maroni and The Chechen were interested but Gambol became angered and tried to attack him but was stopped when Joker revealed some grenades that he'd threaten to detonate if they tried. Frustrated, Gambol then placed a bounty on him: $5000 dead or a million alive. Joker later took revenge by having some of his men act as bounty hunters and Joker pretended to be dead. As Gambol proceeded to pay them, Joker revealed to be alive and took a blade to Gambol's mouth while the bounty hunters grabbed each of Gambol's thugs and held them down. Joker told Gambol a fake story of his childhood and then murdered him by cutting his mouth with a knife while making his men watch in horror. Joker then got Gambol's henchmen to kill each other while the fake Bounty Hunters guarded them. The survivor will be able to stay alive and join Joker. Threat Assault on Gotham Contact with Harvey Dent The Ferries Defeat After fighting the SWAT Teams and Joker's thugs, Batman confronted Joker, leading to the final battle between the two. Joker manages to pin him down under the scaffolding, he awaited for the ferry's deadline but became dissapointed when both ferries refused to kill each other. As the deadline passed, Batman asked Joker is he trying to prove that he could bring other people down to insanity and that he was alone in his corruption and insanity. Before the clown could detonate both ferries, Batman shot his wrist blades at his face and threw him over the edge. Joker begins to crazily laugh as he believes that his won because Batman killed him, but the Dark Knight saved his life by using his grapple gun to hang him over the edge. Joker informs that he brought Harvey to his own insanity by transforming him into Two-Face to mock Batman. Batman angrily leaves, allowing SWAT Teams to capture Joker. Fate Known Associates *'Grumpy: 'One of Joker's hired help who was killed by the Bus Driver. *'Happy: 'One of Joker's hired help who was killed by Grumpy. *'Dopey: 'One of Joker's hired help who was killed by Happy. *'Chuckles: 'One of Joker's hired help who was killed by the Bank Manager. *'Bus Driver: 'One of Joker's hired help who was killed by Joker. *'Truck Driver: 'Joker's truck driver who was killed or knocked out when the Batmobile caused the truck to fall over. *'Bounty Hunters: 'False bounty hunters who ambushed Gambol and his thugs. *'Kilson: 'An insane member of Joker's gang who was killed by Joker. *'Thomas Schiff: 'Thomas Schiff was a paranoid associate to Joker who was interrogated by Harvey Dent. *'The Chechen: 'The Chechen helped Joker but was betrayed. *'Sal Maroni: 'Sal Maroni worked for Joker but was killed by Two-Face. Body Count *'Bus Driver: 'Shot with a Machine Gun. *'Gotham National Bank Manager: 'Unknown if died but was gassed. *'Unnamed Gambol Thug: 'Forehead impaled with his pen. *'Gambol: 'Mouth cut with razor. *'Brian Douglas: 'Mouth cut with razor. *'Rachel Dawes: 'Blown up. *'Janet Surillo: Vehicle crushed her. *'Gillian B. Loeb: '''Possibly poisoned. *'Kilson: 'Torn apart by a bomb when it detonated. *'Lau: 'Burned alive. *'The Chechen: 'Unknown. Equipment *'SMG: 'A sub machine gun that Joker used. *'Patato Peeler: 'One of Joker's knives. *'Knives: 'Joker's favorite weapons were knives. *'Joker Playing Cards: 'Cards which Joker used as calling cards. *'Rocket Launcher: 'A Rocket Launcher. *'Cupid Extractor 1600: 'Joker's signature knife. *'Grenades in Coat: 'Grenades in Joker's coat with a string on his finger which, if pulled, will detonate the grenades. *'2 Pencil: 'A powerful pencil capable of impaling someone. *'Explosives: '''Dangerous explosives capable of killing and destroying buildings. Abilities Joker is a criminal genius at planning and improvising criminal activities. He is also an extremely mysterious criminal to the police, having no connections, former identities, friends or family to be traced. He also an extremely unpredictable foe with many people not even understanding him at all. Joker is also fearless, skilled and an unpredictable fighter, taking on Mob Henchmen and Cops with ease, and showing he can be lethal with many forms of weaponry; and was even capable of holding his own against Batman and managed to pin him down. The psychopathic criminal is also extremely fearless as he doesn't fear injuries, damage or even death, as he even wants Batman to kill him for victory. He also puts more fear into his foes more than Batman including Sal Maroni, who refused to snitch on Joker for Batman as he would die if he did so. Joker also was capable of transforming Harvey Dent, Gotham's greatest, into a monster and bringing him down to his level, convincing him to murder mobsters and corrupt cops without mercy as well as attempted murder on Batman, Gordon and even Gordon's son. Personality Joker is extremely insane and mysterious. His ultimate goals involves transforming Gotham's greatest into becoming as something as bad as him and spread anarchy and chaos all over Gotham City. Joker also views himself as not bad, good or even neutral but rather a level higher than everyone else when it comes to life. Joker also enjoys murder and destruction. He also claims to one of his victims that he prefers to use guns then knives in order to make people show their true colours. Joker also takes interest into Batman himself, seeing the world boring without him as well as claiming he doesn't want to kill him because his too much fun. Joker also likes to put fear into his victims. He also claims he loves Dynamite, Gasoline and Gunpowder, claiming the most common thing about them is that they're cheap. Unlike most criminals and mob bosses, Joker doesn't care about money. Appearance and Clothing Quite tall, Joker is though shorter than Batman. He dressed in a custom tailored suit consisting of an elegant purple coat with matching pin-stripe pants (kept up by suspenders rather than a belt). Underneath it, he wears a light blue jacket, a green vest and a light purple patterned shirt. Joker also wears purple gloves. He almost always has white makeup with blackened eyes and red smeared over the already gruesome scars. He also has greasy, green-dyed, unkempt hair on his head only further implies his unstable psyche. Quotes *"You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self righteousness. And I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to this forever." *"I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you...stranger." *"If you're good something, never do it for free." *"Why so serious?" *"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Oh, 'scuse me, I wanna drive!" *"Very poor choice of words." *"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're...tonight's entertainment." *"A little fight in ya. I like that." *"Hi." *"I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no...you complete me." *"I'm a man of simple tastes: I enjoy dynamite, gunpowder and gasoline...and you know the thing they have in common? They're cheap. All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm gonna give it to them. Tell your men they work for me now. This is my City." *"I had a vision, of a world without Batman. The Mob tried to ground a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time. It was so...boring." *"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, it's fair." *"Tonight, you're all going to be part of a social experiment." *"And. Here. We. Go." *"I just want my phone call." *"Wanna know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor the little...emotion. Ya see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I knew you're friend better than you ever did. Would you want to know which one of them we're cowards?" *"Oh, now we're talking." *"And you didn't disapoint. You let five people die. Then you let Dent take you're place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold." *"He could be in one spot or several." *"Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy and you can't feel the neck...see." *"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's know going back, you've changed things, forever." *"Don't talk like one of them. You're not. Even if you'd like to be. To them you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now, when they don't, they'll cast you out. Like a lepor. See their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show ya. When the chips are down, these ah...these civilized people, they'll eat each other. See I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve." *"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!" *"Then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth." *"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break you're one rule." *"Look at you go!" *"Choose one life between the other." *"You have nothing! Nothing to threaten me with!" *"You'll have to choose. His at 250 second street and she's on Heaven West." *"Madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push." *"What's the time?" *"LOOK AT ME!" *"Could you please just give me a minute!" *"Ah, ya made it. I'm so thrilled!" *"How about a magic trick. TADAA! It's gone." *"It's not about the money, it's about sending a message. Everything burns." *"You couldn't just let me go? Could you?" *"I thought my jokes were bad." *"Does it depress you? Too just know how alone you really are?" *"You remind me of my father, I hated my father!" *"I know the squealers when I see them." *"I'm a man of my word." *"Why don't you give me a call when you start taking things a little more seriously." *"You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we? That's ok, I came prepared, it's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?" *"You wanna know how I got these scars? My father...was...a drinker, and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not...one...BIT. So...me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me...and says WHY SO SERIOUS? He comes at me with the knife...WHY SO SERIOUS? Sticks the blade in my mouth...LETS PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE! annnd....why so serious?" *"You look nervous...is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em? Come here...hey...look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful, like you...who tells me, I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep...with the sharks. One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again...hmm. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars! So...I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...to myself. And you know what? SHE CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME! She leaves...now I see the funny side of life...now I'm always smiling!" Gallery Officer Joker.jpg|Joker in a Police Car Come on, BABY.jpg|Joker inside the interrogation room WSS.jpg|Why So Serious? CC.jpg|Joker in poster Heres my card.jpg|Joker with his "Calling Card" Category:Batman Nolanverse Characters Category:Jokers